Frozen Icicles
Frozen Icicles Blurb Mysticpaw is a young apprentice who has fell in love with an intellegent cat from the most dangerous Clan in the forest; BoneClan. She night after night sneaks off to visit her love, Wolfpaw who soon gains the name, Wolfpelt. She's breaking the warrior code and her Clan is in danger. Prologue Gusts of winds flew through the camp, scents of of pine needles drftted through the air. Mysticpaw sniffed the air, shivering as the cold breeze flew by. The forest was dark and cold. Mysticpaw's leader, Silverstar stood in her den, watching Mysticpaw walk by. "Mysticpaw, I want you to go on a hunting with Nightstripe and Dawncloud, they'll be waiting for you outside the camp." Silverstar gazed into Mysticpaw's eyes, warning her not to get into any trouble. Mysticpaw flattend her ears, awww why not battle training? She sharpend her claws and looked at Silverstar with a feirce gaze. "Yes, Silverstar." Mysticpaw followed Dawncloud and Nightstripe out of camp, while a feirce gaze followed her. "Come on, Mysticpaw. Hurry up before it gets to dark!" Nightstripe hissed. "Calm down!" Dawncloud snapped, staring at Nightstripe. Mysticpaw's eyes fluttered at the sunlight beaming in her eyes. Chapter 1 Nightstripe looked at Dawncloud with an irritated look of anger. A mouse scuffled among the brambles, beginning to nibble on a nut. Mysticpaw slowly creeped forward, watching the mouse and signaling herself to leap for her prey. She jumped into the air and unsheathed her claws, soon landing on top the mouse and sinking her claws in, then making the kill. "Great catch!" Dawncloud mewed, looking at the bloody body of the mouse. "Thanks!" Mysticpaw squeeled, picking up the mouse with her teeth. "Let's head back to then, Silverstar will be pretty pleased to here you caught a mouse." Mysticpaw hissed lightly in sarcasm, "So, this is my first time catching a mouse for the Clan?" Dawncloud held his head high, letting out a mrrow ''of laughter. "Nevermind that, let's get going." Mysticpawkicked her paws into the dirt, narrowing her eyes at the young warrior. "Are you coming?" Dawncloud mewed, padding forward. Mysticpaw let out a slight hiss, padding behind them. "Yes." As she followed, she heard a strange noise coming from a bush near by. ''What in StarClan's name is that noise? ''Mysticpaw thought trying to keep silent. Dawncloud crept forward, soon stepping foot into the camp. "We're here," Dawncloud mewed. "Good greif! My paws are starting to ache." Nightstripe complained. "Stop complaing! Your acting like a kit!" Mysticpaw sighed, as though she thought Nightstripe and Dawncloud would never stop snapping at each other. "Well your acting like an elder, you had the chance to catch prey earlier and you refused!" Nightstripe snapped, beckoning his tail forward. Dawncloud stood silent, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Enough!! Mysticpaw snapped, "Your both warriors and your supposed to be nice to each other and your both acting like selfish arrogant kits!" Mysticpaw yawned and curled up in her nest, drifting off to sleep. She heard kits happily playing and frolicking around in the nursery. She moved around and stood up, shaking her fur. She nudged her way into the nursery and shuttered her eyes. "Could you be va little more quiet please? I'm exaushted." The kits frowned and flattens their ears. "Sorry..." Applekit mewed along with the other kits. "We'll try to be more quiet." They squeeled as Mysticpaw padded back to the apprentices den. "Hello Mysticpaw," Woodpaw mewed, flicking his tail. "Hi." She responded quietly in return. "So, the kits are bothering you, eh?" Woodpaw chuckled. "Yeah, sorta.." Mysticpaw mewed, chuckling back. "I'm sure they'll quiet down, they will get scolded by the queens." Woodpaw mewed, looking at Mysticpaw. Mysticpaw yawned, curling her tail around her fluffy silver fur. Chapter 2 Mysticpaw stretched out her paws, as she shook her raggy fur. She slowly padded out of camp. ''Maybe if I caught some prey without anyone knowing... She strengthend her thoughts. She padded out of camp, searching for some prey, then soon hearing a strange noise. What's that!? ''She wondered strangely. "W-who's there...?" She hissed, watching the bushes move from side to side. ''What in the name of StarClan!? She padded forward, trying not to be frightend. "Hello!" The strangecat called, licked his brown slick fur. "H-hello..?" Mysticpaw mewed, worried. "What are you doing on DawnClan territory?" Mysticpaw hissed, lashing her tail while seeing a cat appear in front of her. "I'm hunting for my Clan, BoneClan." The slender brown tabby mewed. ''BoneClan!! ''She growled. The cats name seemed to be Wolfpaw, as he said. She thought out loud, as Wolfpaw looked at her in confusion. "Yea, what's wrong with BoneClan?" Wolfpaw cocked his head, licking his fur. Mysticpaw lowered her head, "BoneClan is one of the most dangerous Clans in the forest, and why are you hunting for your Clan on DawnClan's territory anyway?" Wolfpaw dipped his head, lowering his gaze to Mysticpaw's nose. "I'll leave if you want me too.." Mysticpaw was surprised Wolfpaw wasn't showing any fear. "Then leave, your not welcome in our territory. Now leave before my Clan see's you." Mysticpaw was being nice for someone from BoneClan in her territory, though Wolfpaw wasn't showing any fear. Wolfpaw left, as I padded back to camp. "Mysticpaw! Were have you been? We've been looking for you!" Dawncloud yowled. "I- I ... Thought I could hunt before anyone awoken so I could surprise you...but I didn't catch anything." Mysticpaw stood there in worry. "I'm sorry..." She continued. Dawncloud chuckled, ruffling his fur. "It's okay, but you were gone for so long.." Mysticpaw chuckled back, "Thanks for understanding." She walked back to the apprentices den, looking at Willowpaw and Woodpaw. Mysticpaw nodded towards them and trailed off back to the apprentices den. "Mysticpaw, time for training!" Dawncloud called, licking his claws. "Coming!" Mysticpaw shouted back. Mysticpaw walked towards her mentor. "What are we going to do today?" She mewed, swishing her tail in excitement. "Today we'll be battle training." Dawncloud meowed. Mysticpaw jumped up in excitement, starting to feel jittery. "Great! When do we leave?" Dawncloud let out a slight chuckle, beckoning his tail towards the two apprentices nearing them. "Willowpaw! Woodpaw!!" Mysticpaw yowled in excitement. Category:Fanfictions